Current Version of Story
The Devils in the Details Chapter 1: A rough start Hello reader this is Dante C. Shepard, your hero for this journey. I’m here to give you some background information on me and what’s currently going on. First, I’m a Nepilim; which means I’m half human, one-fourth angel and one-fourth demon. I’m With a sigh the man in the red jacket entered the bar and sat down on the nearest stool. “What are you having?” asked a female bartender with long blonde hair. “Margarita, please.” As the man in the read jacket looked around the place he noticed at least five guys in red hoodies sitting around the place. “Not these guys again.” he said under his breath As the bartender was getting the drink a burly guy in a red hoodie grabbed her arm, “Hey Claire when are you gonna get me my drink.” The guy said drunkenly. “I’ve already tolled you that you’ve had enough. If you drink anymore you’ll pass out again, and I have no intention of driving you home again.” She said while trying to pull the guys hand off of her. “Come on Claire, why you got to be so cold. Now why don’t you give me a smooch to make up for it.” he said while trying to kiss her “Hey not right now,” she said while dodging his kisses, “hey no means no!” As the guys mouth got close a peanut bounced off the guys head. Immediately he looked at where the peanut came from in time to get hit in the forehead by another peanut. When he realized the guy in the red jacket was the one flicking the peanuts he quickly stormed up to the guy and said in a drunkenly angry voice, “Hey what’s the big idea? You got a death wish or something?” Calmly the man in the red jacket spun on his stool to face the burly guy and in a calm, slightly smug voice said, “No, no, no, I don’t have a death wish or anything, I just feel like maybe you should treat the nice lady with some common respect, and that the world would be a lot nicer place if low life scum like you would learn some common decency.” “Why you!” the guy threw a punch at the man who quickly caught it and then proceeded to punch him hard in the gut and before the burly guy could recover a punch had already collided with his head and he was sent flying into a table. The man in the red jacket sat back on his stool, spun around and said, “Hey bartender, how about that margarita, eh?” “Yeah, right away sir” she said As the bartender gave the man his drink, the hooded guys quickly rushed to the guy now lying in a daze. “Here’s your drink Mr…?” “The names Dante, Dante Shepard” “Well Dante, I’m glad for what you did, but don’t you think that was a bit much. I know he can be a bit of a jerk but he can be a really nice guy when he wants to be.” “He may be, but that’s not why I did that.” Dante said as he took a sip of his margarita, “You’ll find out as soon as his friends get him back on his feet.” “Come on boss, get up, it’s the Nephilim.” One of the hooded guys said while helping the burly guy up on his feet. “The who?” asked the burly man now on his feet but still drunk and in a daze. “You know, the Demon Hunter who’s been hunting down our men. Dante!” As soon as he heard Dante’s name the burly man quickly sobered up “So we finally meet Dante.” He said with a confidant voice, “The son of the famous demon hunters Joan and Raphael. The upstart demon hunter who’s been causing my kind a lot of problems lately. Were going to be so famous once we kill you.” the man said as his voice began to deepen “If you kill me!” Dante said smuggle wile drinking his margarita, “Now, would you mind crawling back into the fiery hole you call home.” “Like hell I will, lets get him guys!” he said as his body began to grow. Horns erupted from the hooded guys heads and they began to grow more muscular and there nails began to sharpen. “Holy shit!” The bartender yelled as she ducked behind the counter, “What the hell are they?” “They’re called Imps” Dante said as he finished his drink. As an Imp lunged at Dante he leaned to his right dodging the Imps strike. “You’ll have to do better then that if you want to beat me.” He said smugly as he smashed the glass into the Imp’s face and slammed its head on the counter. As soon as the next Imp charged Dante he began to spin around on the stool so fast that once the Imp got to him, Dante’s leg connected with its head and all that could be heard was a loud cracking sound which immediately sent it flying into the wall. The third Imp tossed a knife at Dante while charging at him. The knife flew straight into Dante’s shoulder. “I have you now!” The Imp said excitedly preparing to strike Dante “Oh really, and how do you figure that?” Dante said with a grin as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed it in the Imp’s arm, “Now what have we learned?” “That you can go to Hell” “First you!” Dante said while twisting the knife, “Now what have we learned” “To not throw knives at people.” Dante pulled the knife out and said smugly, “Now was that so hard? Now think about what you’ve learned.” Dante said as he punched the Imp into the ceiling. The two remaining Imps charged at Dante. The Imp Leader leapt into the air while the other one proceeded on the ground. “You’ll never be able to stop us both! You’re finished Dante.” The lead Imp said joyfully. With a smirk Dante said, “You Imps really need to learn to not count your chickens before they hatch.” As soon as the Imp got to Dante he struck it multiple times in the chest causing it to fall to the ground. Dante then launched upwards off of the stool, hitting the lead Imp in the chest. As they fell to the ground Dante spun around in the air causing the Imp’s back to collide with the stool. As soon as it did Dante struck the Imp’s chest with his foot. “Darn you Dante.” The Imp said with his last breath as he and the other Imps disintegrated into ash. “You can come out now.” Dante said towards Claire, “You mind getting me another Margarita while your back there?”